muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Signs!
Signs! is a Sesame Street concept album featuring Big Bird, as he takes a trip into the city, and learns about different signs, and what they mean. Along the way, he meets and talks to people in different places, such as a supermarket, and a store with a "Se Habla Español" sign in the window. At the end of his trip, he's afraid he might be lost, until somebody points out the "Sesame Street" sign to him, which enables him to find his way safely home. He then tells Herry Monster about his adventures. This album was later reissued as part of the 3-LP set Letters, Numbers and Signs. In 1990, the album was readapted into an activity book-and-tape set released by Golden Books. This version includes two additional songs on side one; "A New Way to Walk" and "In and Out Crowd." "Sign Song" was originally written for The Electric Company. Track listing Side One #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine - Big Bird and the Lost Generation Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Bus Stop - The Pointer Brothers Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Danger - Prairie Dawn and the Orlandos Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles #Cross at the Green - Edgar Kendricks Edgar Kendricks #Exit - Chris and the Alphabeats Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles #Subway - The Pointer Brothers Sam Pottle and Grace Hawthorne Side Two #Sign Song - Big Bird and the Lost Generation Music and Lyrics by Clark Gesner #One Way - Chris and the Alphabeats Sam Pottle and Christopher Cerf #Please Keep Off the Grass - A Blade of Grass Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Wet Paint - Calypso Calloway Sam Pottle and David Axlerod #Telephone Rock - Little Jerry and the Monotones Christopher Cerf and Norman Stiles #Sesame Street Theme - Big Bird (Raposo/Stone/Hart) #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine (Reprise) - Big Bird and the Lost Generation Sam Pottle and David Axlerod Cast * Northern Calloway as Calypso Calloway * Christopher Cerf as Chris * Edgar Kendricks as Edgar * Alaina Reed as Olivia * Marilyn Sokol as A Blade of Grass * The Lost Generation: Fabien Arnell, Juda Lynn Campbell, Dana Sokoloff, Michael Weisbart * Sonia Manzano as owner of store with "Se Habla Español" sign in window (uncredited) ;The Muppets * Created by: Jim Henson * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird * Jerry Nelson as Little Jerry and Herry Monster * Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn * With: Frank Oz, Richard Hunt and Jim Henson * And introducing: The Pointer Brothers and The Orlandos Credits *Orchestra: The Signs of the Times *Album produced by Sam Pottle *Project supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Project director: Sharon Lerner *Musical direction and arrangements by Sam Pottle *Music coordinator: Danny Epstein *Director of recording: Jim Timmens *Continuity material written by David Korr *Sound effects by Dick Maitland *Art director: Robert Pierce *Covor photography by Neil Selkirk *Engineering by Fred Christie and Liz Saron *Associate producer: Geri Van Rees *Project coordinator: Debbie Kovacs *Executive producer of Sesame Street: Jon Stone *Special thanks to David Conner, Bob Cranshaw, Mel Davis, Cheryl Hardwick, Wally Kane, Steve Little and Jim Mitchell See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums